fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Code For Murder
"The Code For Murder" 'is the eighth episode of the twelfth season of the ''Fatal Crimes series. The episode occurs in Kentville. Synopsis Lt. Harry Jensen is in desperate need for Edwin Goodman's help to prove that his cousin, Zack Jensen, was not responsible for murdering his employer, Evan Whitman, the CEO of a technological industry company based on Kentville, DigiTech. As Edwin took the job, he discovers broken trusts, multiple infidelity and a saboteur hired by the company's rival to destroy DigiTech's mainframe. Characters Main Characters: * '''Edwin Goodman — the brilliant homicide sleuth who resides in Kentville. He is often depended on by police enforcement to consult in solving complex murders. Sometimes, when he thinks the police had a wrong conclusion, he would investigate on his own. Edwin never gives up until he finds the truth. * Janine Goodman — the wife of Edwin. She is friends with everyone in the town of Kentville, making her useful as a partner for Edwin in solving murders. However, Janine often tries to leave the actual investigating to her husbandm she would rather cook dinner for him when he gets home than having to tire her brain out or get in the line of danger. * [[Harry Jensen|'Lt. Harry Jensen']] — the heroic leading investigating officer of Kentville's police department. Despite being smart himself, Harry usually leads to a wrong conclusion and arrests the wrong suspect. He is good friends with Edwin and relies on him to deduce the culprit to solve the crime. Supporting Characters * Zack Jensen — the cousin of Lt. Jensen. He works as the head technician for DigiTech. Evan and Zack hsed to work together as technicians and they were close friends. That is, until Evan accepted a recent promotion as the CEO, making Zack bitter and a considerable suspect when Evan was found dead in the parking building. * Keith Williams — Evan's second-in-command in DigiTech's executive board. Bright and ambitious, he looks up to Evan only to fulfill his dream career — become the next CEO of DigiTech. * Lauren Wilson — Evan's secretary and lover. Prior to the events of the episode, Lauren and Evan had an affair. However, the relationship awkwardly broke when Evan's wife discovered his infidelity. * Nancy Whitman — Evan's wife and a member of DigiTech's executive board. Nancy and Evan's marriage grew cold, leading to Evan having a fling with his secretary. Nancy was furious upon finding out about the affair, but she claims it as "ancient history". * Charles Kravitz — the former CEO of DigiTech. He retired and passed on his legacy to the most reliable and skilled employee in the technician sector — Evan. It was later revealed that Evan forced Charles to retire to take on DigiTech. * Harold Seymour — the owner of DigiTech's rival, ElectroLife. He came from Chicago to Kentville to hire a saboteur in DigiTech to leak security codes for him to break through the security system to plant a virus in DigiTech's mainframe and destroy the company. Plot Summary In Progress Category:Episodes Category:Kentville Episode Category:Season 12 Episodes